


Trust In Safety

by caz251



Series: Trust In [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck patches Casey up after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust In Safety

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Chuck.

He wasn’t sure when it had happened, he knew the date his life had been changed by the appearance of the Intersect in his life, the date that he and Casey had become friends of a sort, even the date he and Casey progressed to lovers, but he couldn’t figure out when Casey had begun to trust him with his life. Yes, the spy still yelled at him to stay in the car, and not to do anything on missions because he had no training or skills in most of the areas that were prerequisites for the spy lifestyle. But when they were out of the field and back in Casey’s apartment things were different, there he was allowed to help Casey.

Unless it was, absolutely no chance of living for another ten minutes, necessary, any injuries Casey had gained while they were in the field were taken care of when they got back to Casey’s. As Chuck searched through the first aid kit looking for something to soothe the burn on Casey’s arm he thought over the situation, maybe it was when Casey had allowed him to get close that he had come to trust Chuck, he wasn’t sure when, but he knew that Casey trusted him and that was all that mattered.

Casey still didn’t trust him while out on missions, or so he thought, after considering everything he realised that it wasn’t that Casey didn’t trust him to keep him alive, but rather he didn’t want Chuck in danger because of him. At home patching Casey up there was no threat to Chuck’s safety, unlike while out chasing the bad guys. Chuck could feel the warmth spreading through him at the thought of Casey’s concern for him, it made him feel like such a love struck teenager, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He now understood some of the things Casey had said to him, Casey didn’t want him to feel useless so he gave him the task of looking after him and his welfare. Chuck let a small grin cross his face, the task did keep his mind of the other things that came along with the role of the Intersect, and if Casey wanted to play Doctors and Nurses he certainly wouldn’t object.


End file.
